Ellis Fahrengart
Maize |Relatives = Nickolas Fahrengart (Father) Amelia Fahrengart (Mother) Ferris Fahrengart (Sis, †) Yuuri Nagisa (Adopted Sis) |Occupation = Student Council President (Graduate) Whitewater Academy Student (Graduate) Kanade (Former) Manager |VA (English) = |VA (Japanese) = Tanaka Rie |image = }} is the older, adoptive sister Yuuri Nagisa. When she was a child, she was once a Kanade, someone who performed background music for a ritual called the 'Rougetsu Kagura'. Etymology — Means "???". — Means "Jehovah is God". Appearance Ellis is a young girl with long, waist length golden hair, accessorized by a butterfly wing clip that keeps a small ponytail up on the left side of her head. She has large crimson eyes which seemed to glow depending on her emotion. As a student of Whitewater Academy, she wears a slightly modified version of the uniform; while it remains as a pure white uniform, there is the additional crimson scarf that wraps around her neck, formerly belonging to another. She has been seen wearing different kinds of clothes outside of her school uniform but her main include a yellow skivvy, a large black jacket over the top, a short dark brown, stripped skirt, white socks and black shoes. Personality Closed off from everything, especially her emotions, Ellis is someone who always looks forwards without looking back. Due to growing up much earlier than Ferris and many of her friends, she already had an adult outlook to the world, knowing what was right and wrong by the age of ten. This is one of the reasons why she became the Student Council President of the Academy added to her natural charisma. She's a sweet talker when needed or even without realizing it, causing people to call her a natural flirt much to her annoyance. However because of her abilities, she's become hesitant in getting close to anyone less she accidentally Glances into their lives, giving her the title of the Untouchable Lilith of Whitewater. However, Ellis has difficulty in ignoring someone in need of aid for too long. With the right circumstances, she will use her abilities regardless of her desire to remain isolated. This has also given her the title of Solar Knight much to her embarrassment and this title is one that is more famous than the first. History Early Life= Ellis was born the younger twin of Ferris, the two always together no matter what happened as they grew. There was no difference between them, both having golden hair and crimson eyes and also wearing the one wing of a butterfly hairclip, only in clothing style and which way they tied their hair to the side in a small ponytail. The only way to know which twin it was, it was by the side the butterfly was on. If left then it was Ellis, if right it was Ferris. But that could easily covered up by switching. Born and raised on Rougetsu Island, their childhood was always happy, being close to their family that lived on the island. Ellis was especially close to her aunt and uncle, her aunt being the one who taught her how to play the piano. |-| Returning to the Island= Ten years have passed since Ellis was found and had lost her memories. She had kept in contact with the other three girls, becoming close friends with them however an incident happened where both Ferris and Tomoe were found dead, hands covering their distorted face. Misaki was first to realize that this would eventually happen to the remaining three of the kidnapped, thus deciding to return to Rougetsu Island to find out what she had lost. When hearing that Misaki along with Madoka had left towards that place, Ellis remembered her aunt's warnings to "never go back to that place. That is my only request" and quickly followed them due to worry. |-| Current Story= TBA Abilities Spiritual= Much like her adoptive sister, Ellis is a psychic however her abilities are tied with her past along with music. She doesn't have Shadow Reading but she is still capable of purifying spirits through a certain melody called the Tsukimori Song. Any kind of instrument can be used for this but only Ellis is able to purify due to her ties with the Tsukimori Shine Maidens. Her secondary ability is one shared between a few others who had gone through certain events and that is called which allows Ellis to see a deceased individual’s final moments/major pieces of their life via touching them/their spirit. In doing so, she takes on their everything, from secrets to emotions to everything in between — their pain and memories become her burden to bear, becoming a part of her in a sense. She can also do this to living people but she rarely does so. Being the more spiritually aware of the siblings (which includes Ferris and Yuuri), Ellis is able to purify spirits without the help of others nor any kind of medium but she's grown fond of using a certain flashlight and camera that has helped her over the years. |-| Swordsmanship= Ellis is a skilled practitioner of the Amagiri Shinmeiryuu, having studied it after returning from Rougetsu Island. Beginning Level *'Futatsumizuchi' (Twin Dragons): Ellis slashes twice to create a cross shaped slice. *'Shikibachi' (Four Great Wasps): Ellis moves around her target at lightning speed, then thrusts forward multiple times while her arms is stretched out and wrist is twisted. *'Fugaku' (Fang Corpse): Ellis curls her body and adds her weight onto a downward slash. Medium Level *'Tobiazami' (Ten Boosting Thistles): Ellis holds her sword in her right hand, twists her body, then swings in a wide arc. She then repeats in the other direction by switching the sword to her other hand. *'Kugatachi' (Nine-Fang Longswords): Erin generates five thrusts and four different kinds of slashes. *'Yatagarasu' (Eight Birds): Ellis takes a deep breath and focuses her concentration. She imagines a small circle with herself at the center which she covers with her concentration, making the area perfectly defended. *'Kurikara' (Rumored Clicking Shell): Ellis cuts her opponent in passing, then twists her wrist, stabbing the opponent to the ground as if to sew them to the ground. *'Soekibachi' (Two Demon Bees): Ellis thrusts forward to entice the opponent to attack, then withdraws her sword, using the blade to knock the opponent's weapon up. She attacks again while the opponent is caught off guard. *'Rikutobachi' (Slaughtering Land Bee): Ellis holds her sword level next to her mouth and thrusts at her opponent six times. *'Yamonjin' (Night Crest Dust): Ellis grasps her weapon with both hands, then runs while twisting her whole body, cutting down her opponent in one strike. *'Chibashiri' (Thousand Beak Distance): Ellis swings her weapon at full strength as she draws it, using the momentum to twist her body and connect to her next strike. Deep Level *'Gyakurasetsu' (Reversed Rakshasa): Ellis controls the flow of power from several opponents to make them kill each other. *'Shurazuki' (Fighting Month): Ellis moves in on her opponent and slashes at them in a half moon arc. Relationships Family= Ferris Fahrengart — Ellis's older twin sister who died of 'unnatural causes'. The two were always close, making sure they were always holding hands or keeping in physical touch. They also promised to be together, that they wouldn't leave each other behind. And they never did until the day Ferris suddenly vanished, later being found along with Tomoe, hands covering her face that was now distorted, clawed out. Yuuri Nagisa — Her younger sister and unfortunately, someone she can't share her experiences at Rougetsu Island with. Despite this though, Ellis trusts Yuuri with almost everything that can be said, even though the younger doesn't know it. Nickolas and Amelia Fahrengart — Her parents. However, despite this Ellis isn't really close to them like they were with Ferris. |-| Friends= Misaki Asou — One of the kidnapped girls who survived the incident, Misaki is a strong-willed girl who always has to have her way. Because of this, Misaki is a natural born leader but she knows when to step down, hence normally going along with Ellis and whatever plans she has because it's normally a good plan. She and Ellis are close though, being one of her childhood friends and because of this, Ellis is fine physically touching the other girl. This is also because of their semi-shared memories at the hospital and afterwards. Madoka Tsukimori — One of the kidnapped girls who survived the incident, Madoka is one who is timid and very much adorable if she gives a certain look. Because of this, how soft-spoken she is and her meek personality, both Ellis and Misaki have promised to protect the girl from any danger that may happen. However because of this, Madoka feels as though she is the weakest link of the three, thus trying to find her own way to become strong. Tomoe Nanamura — TBA |-| Symphogear Users= Augusta Oto — The newest resident of the Fahrengart Mansion, Ellis didn't struggle at all when it came to the younger girl. Trivia *Ellis is a skilled musician though piano is her main muse. *Ellis normally wears a hairpin whenever she goes out. Her favorite one is the butterfly wing pin that she and Ferris wore as children. *Ellis is Yuuri's main source of information. **Ellis' sources are Misaki and Madoka but they share the information. *If there is one thing that Ellis hates or rather highly despises, it's masks. **Despite this, Ellis is extremely skilled at making masks; a skill she learned from her uncle. *When meeting Elfnein for the first time, the Homoculus called Ellis a 'Kanade'. *Ellis actually hasn't told Yuuri that she has psychic abilities, rather keeping it a secret. Quotes *''"The things that nobody remember will eventually become things that never existed ... right?"'' *''"Ferris ... we'll be together, won't we? We promised after all, nothing will break us apart. Nothing."'' *''"I never wanted to go back ... back to that place. To the place I couldn't even remember about. But I didn't want to leave those two alone there."'' *(To Tsubasa) "'Fahrengart-senpai?' Wait, Tsubasa-san, why are you calling me that? I don't think I've earned your respect already ... right?" Category:Custom Character Category:Female Characters